All It Took For Bulma And Vegeta To Get Together Was
by Black Velvet 01
Summary: The title says it all. It's basically the events that happened to the teen high school students, Vegeta and Bulma, that caused them to go from them wanting to kill each other, to...well...it's a romance isn't it. And if the that wasn't enough, throw in a bunch of assholes and a group of crazy bitches. Other featured pairings: Goku/Chichi, 18/Krillen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Going Back to hell 

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Bulma's eyes shot open and she turned her head towards her alarm clock. '**_05:30'_**. She hit the 'off' button and groaned. **'First day of school... yay.' **She said sarcastically in her mind. She got up and headed to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, almost falling asleep at one point, and hopped into the shower.

* * *

"Kakkarot" Radditz sang while he stood over his brother.

"Mmn" Moaned Goku in response

"Kakkarot!" he yelled "Will you get up already."

"But it's only six.'' He whined

"Does this look like a face that cares?"

"No" he said while stretching "But it sure looks like one that needs medical attention."

Radditz hit Goku on the head in a big brotherly way and headed out the door. Goku got out of bed and went to the bathroom, bumping into things on the way as his eyes were still half closed.

* * *

Feeling refreshed and awake, Bulma stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She walked out of the bathroom, towel around her, and into her walk in closet. **'Mmn, what to wear what to wear? I want something that says 'I'm back and better than ever'.**' She eventually selected a pair of black jeans with a silver belt, a tight, black tank top, and one of those leather jackets that go up to just above your navel. She left the jacket unzipped, obviously, and through on a pair of silver heels. Her beautiful aqua hair went down to her buttock. She decided to tie it into a messy but sexy ponytail.

* * *

"Morning dad" Bardock looked up from the plate of food from which he was stuffing his face with.

"Morning Radditz. Is Kakkarot up yet?" Goku and Bardock were like carbon copies of each other. The only difference was that Bardock was a genius and Goku has the IQ of a bag of rocks.

"Yah, he's up." Radditz sat down beside his father. In came Fasha with a plate of food resembling Mount Everest. She placed it down in front of Radditz.

"Thanks mom" he said before he started shoving things down like his father.

* * *

Bulma was out of the house and in her car. She was at Chichi's house within ten minutes. Chichi hopped into the front passenger seat. They both greeted each other and began rambling on about their holidays. Five minutes later she pulled up outside of 17 and 18's house. The twins got into the car.

"Hey guys." Said Chichi cheerfully

"Hey" they said together kind of gloomily

"What are your guys' problems?" asked Bulma with her eyes on the road

"Well I'm just pissed because **_SOMEONE _**totalled my car." Said 17 angrily

"I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it? I paid for all the damage, so why you still going on about it?" asked 18 in a whiny tone

"Cause, YOU TOTALLED MY CAR!"

"Ugrh!" was all she could say

"If there were an award for 'best brother-sister relationship' you guys would win with the bullet." Bulma said sarcastically

"Oh fuck off, Bulma." Said 18 playfully

* * *

Radditz' car pulled up next to Vegeta's cherry red Ferrari.

"Hey, Vegeta" said Goku, stepping out of his brother's car

"Hn" Vegeta was leaning against his car with his usual smirk on his face

"Hey" said Krillin stepping out with Yamcha, while Radditz locked up the car. "Aren't the girls here yet?"

"Does it look like their here, baldy?" said Vegeta angrily

"Jeez. What the fuck's up your ass?" said Yamcha

Vegeta looked ready to punch him in the face when his twin sister, Tomikoh, cut in. "He's just pissed 'cause it's the beginning of school that's all." She was fair skinned with ebony black hair. Her eyes were black too, but somehow seemed so full of life and emotion. She had a slender body with the right amount of curves. Her hair fell freely in beautiful gentle spikes. She wore black heeled boots going just under the knee, and a white trench coat going just above the knee. She had silver fruit loop earrings in and ruby red lips. With the black hair, fair skin and red lips, she looked just like a living breathing Snow White.

"Hey Tomikoh" said Goku cheerfully

"Hi guys" she said to all of them

She looked at Radditz who was staring down at his feet.

"MorningTomikoh" he mumbled

Tomikoh blushed at his shyness. The guys didn't notice the two and carried on with conversation 'til the girls, and 17 pulled up. They got out of the car, and before anyone could greet, 17 said "Before anyone asks about my car, 18 wrecked it."

"Ugrh!" said 18 while making her way to Krillin and planting a kiss on his lips.

Chichi quickly ran to Goku and did the same. Yamcha put a hand around Bulma's waist and pulled her towards him, crushing his lips onto hers. Vegeta pulled a face of disgust at the two.

17 was watching the scene and said "God I wish I had a girlfriend."

Just as he said it, a girl with dark purple hair not paying attention to where she was going bumped into him, causing them to drop their books on the ground.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." She said while kneeling down to get the books.

17 knelt down next to her, picking up the books too. "No, it's fine. Um... I don't recognise you. Are you knew here?" he asked

"Yea, I transferred from Silver Mounts School for girls." She said "I'm Aurora." She held out her hand.

He shook it and said "I'm 17" She looked at him confused "I'm not telling you my age, that's my name; my parents aren't all that bright." She chuckled at his comment.

The group stared at them smiling. (Okay, Vegeta wasn't). Vegeta then yelled out, **"GOD I WISH I HAD A MILLION DOLLARS!"** the group stared at him. Vegeta looked around then at the sky, then to the group. "Oh sure, when 17 says 'God I wish I had a girlfriend' a girl bumps into him giving him lovey dovey looks, but when I ask for something, nothing." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his car. The group, realising the meaning of the outburst, started chuckling. 17 threw his Maths textbook at Vegeta's head, but Vegeta easily caught it.

Aurora, still confused, decided to change the topic. "Um... does anyone know where Mr. Adrian's class is? I have him for homeroom."

"We have him for Homeroom too; we'll show you around at break." Said Bulma

"Thanks" said Aurora

"Oh yea." Said 17 "That's Bulma," He said pointing at her. He pointed to the blonde "That's my twin sister, 18, and Chrome dome over there's her boyfriend, Krillin."

18 and Krillin gave him a look before saying "Hi" in unison.

Aurora smiled.

"That's Goku and his girlfriend, Chichi." Goku gave his infamous goofy smile and Chichi chuckled at him.

"That's Goku's older brother, Radditz. And this is Bulma's boyfriend, Yamcha." He gestured to Yamcha "This is Tomikoh and her twin brother Vegeta."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Said Tomikoh friendlily

"Hn" was all Vegeta said

"It's hard to believe these two are related." Said Yamcha

"Shut up" Vegeta snapped back

"See what I mean?" he said "And not only are their personalities' total opposites, but Tomikoh is like this super sexy version of Snow White, and Vegeta has an ugly mug like that."

Vegeta growled. He threw the book that 17 had thrown at him, and it hit Yamcha in a place that should not be hit. Yamcha crumbled to the ground holding his 'sensitivity'. "**YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE, YOU JUST HIT ME IN MY FUCKING DICK. WHAT IN SHIT'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?**" Bulma was at his side and was trying her best to comfort him. "Bulma get the fuck off me, I can handle myself!" Bulma was shocked at his response. The expression on her face quickly went from concern to anger. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "What the hell! Why'd you do that! You can be such a bitch!"

Bulma got up and stormed off. Vegeta followed her as well as Chichi and 18. The rest of the guys stayed to help Yamcha. Rebecca Collins, who had seen the whole thing, and had hated Bulma for God knows how long, quickly ran over to the group and said "Let me take him to the infirmary to get him some ice."

"Um..." said Goku

"Yea let her take me. The bell's gonna ring soon anyway." Said Yamcha trying to get off the ground

"Um... if you say so." Said Goku

The group watched as Yamcha and Rebecca slowly made their way to the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. Credit to the picture, goes to 0kalcia0-d5qek3o.**

**A/N: Hey, guys. I would just like to thank the people who are reviewing and/or following the story. Really appreciate it :)**

Chapter Two

An apology and punishment

Bulma was running now, as tears threatened her eyes. She was in the building, ignoring the people staring at her. She stopped when she ran into something hard... no, someone. She looked up to see Vegeta looking down at her. **'How'd he get in front of me?' **Bulma looked at him not knowing what to say, and not fully understanding why he was there. He then did the thing Bulma would have never expected him to do.

"Bulma, I'm sorry that I hit your idiot boyfriend in the balls with a book, but he was messing with me first, and he kind of deserved it considering that he can't keep his fucking cock locked up." He looked down at her noticing the tears in her eyes had vanished. He put his hands on her shoulders and said "I'm really sorry okay. I'm not going to apologise to your dumbass boyfriend though. And if you tell anyone that I apologised to you or that I've spoken to you this long without calling you a 'loud mouthed bitch' or something like that, I swear I WILL dunk your head in the boys' toilets, GOT IT?"

Bulma chuckled, nodded, and then gave him a quick hug before saying "Thank you Vegeta."

* * *

"Well they have an interesting relationship." Said Aurora quietly to 17

The others were in there own conversation as if what had happened was a regular thing (which it was).

"Oh yea, you don't know their screwed up history." 17 lead her to a bench under a tree after retrieving his book. They sat down, and 17 began to explain. "Well Bulma and Yamcha started dating at the beginning of high school. Yamcha and Vegeta never really got along ever since they met. Anyway, Yamcha wasn't exactly the best boyfriend in the world; he would always flirt with other girls, sometimes in front of Bulma. One day word got around that he'd made out with this other girl. Turns out that it was true, but Bulma forgave him. He still flirted with other girls, but Bulma just ignored it because she didn't want to have to break up with Yamcha for some reason.

"On the night of Bulma's sixteenth birthday party, Bulma caught him blowing some other girl. They broke up but within two weeks they were dating again. I guess after that Yamcha started asking for sex and Bulma was refusing him, 'cause he started sleeping with other girls. Every time Bulma catches him, she always ends up forgiving him.

"That's also why Chichi and 18 hate Yamcha too. They get into fights pretty easily, as you just saw. I hate it when every time she tries to end it with him; he finds some way to sneak back into her life. It's really depressing."

"God. And here I thought Vegeta was the ass."

"Oh Vegeta is an ass, but when it comes to relationships Yamcha is the worst thing ever.

"Oh, and Vegeta isn't really dating anyone. He just usually dates a girl for a week or two and that's it."

"Gosh"

"And **DON'T** get on Vegeta's bad side. He's not someone you'd want as an enemy."

* * *

"Ugh!" said Chichi, panting

"Where the hell did they go?" said 18

Chichi sighed "There's no point in looking for them, the bells gonna ring now and we can just get them in homeroom."

18 nodded in agreement. "What a way to start the year." She said sarcastically

* * *

The bell rang and the gang headed to their homeroom class. The first to walk in was Chichi and took their usual seats at the back of the class. They both saved a seat beside each other for their boyfriends. 17 and Aurora came next and sat next to each other in the corner. The rest of the gang besides Yamcha, Bulma, and Vegeta came in. Radditz and Tomikoh sat in front of 17 and Aurora, Krillin next to 18 and Goku next to Chichi, obviously.

A few minutes later Vegeta and Bulma walked in just before Mr. A did. The class quickly quietened at Mr. A's arrival. Bulma and Vegeta made their way to their seats "Vegeta, can you sit next to me today; if Yamcha comes back I don't want him near me?" She whispered to him. He nodded slightly in response. They sat in front of Chichi and Goku, getting questioning glances from their friends.

"Okay class, I'm just going to take register, then hand out the time tables. Any questions?" said Mr. A

Vegeta raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Ouji"

"Is it true that you were caught in the back of a male strip club giving anal to the Drama teacher Mr. August?"

The class broke out into laughter and Mr. A's face turned red with fury. "Detention on Friday!"

"Ooh, he's not denying it." Said Vegeta

"Make that a Saturday detention and you will come during first interval every day for the remainder of the week, cleaning this classroom and scraping gum out from under the desks!" yelled Mr. A

Bulma couldn't help herself but shout out "STILL NOT DENYING IT!"

"**BULMA BRIEFS!** I expected this sort of behaviour from Mr. Ouji, but most certainly not from **_YOU_**_._ You get the same punishment."

Bulma looked down at her hands smiling.

He handed out the timetables after taking register, and sent someone to the infirmary to give Rebecca and Yamcha theirs. Time flew quickly and the bell rang for first period.

Radditz by now had glanced at everyone's timetable. "Looks like we all have third period together." He said while grabbing his bag.

"Yea, see you then." Said Bulma

With that they all left, going to their separate classes.

Bulma was walking to French class when she decided to make a detour to the infirmary.

"Bulma?"

Bulma turned around to see Vegeta's smirking face.

"French is this way." He said gesturing down the hallway.

"Yea I know, I just... um..." Bulma didn't know how to tell anyone that she wanted to check on Yamcha.

Vegeta knew where she wanted to be. "Go. I'll see you in French." Vegeta walked to French class as Bulma went to the infirmary.

* * *

**A/N: I know Vegeta seems a little out of character in this chapter. I'll work on that. **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U: Thanks to reviewers for their continued support (despite all my spelling mistakes:)**

* * *

Chapter Four

A crappy boyfriend and a deal

Bulma opened the door to the infirmary. The school nurse wasn't there so she walked inside to where she hoped to find Yamcha. Sure enough she did find him. "Yamcha?" she said through gritted teeth.

The 'couple' looked up when hearing Bulma's voice. "Bulma!" he was shocked to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"'What am **_I_** doing here?' what the fuck are you doing with your tongue down this skank's throat?" she was enraged. Her blood was boiling. Normally she would just burst into tears, but not this time. There was a limit. Yamcha had done this far too many times before. She walked over to him, punched him in the eye, and then when he leaned back, she punched him in the groin. Yamcha screeched in pain.

"What the fuck's your problem you bitch!?" shouted Rebecca

"My problem is that stupid whores like you keep getting fucked by my boyfriend!"

"Well maybe if you knew how to keep your man happy, then he wouldn't have to cheat on you, now would he?"

"Well sorry if I don't do everything a guy asks me to do like sluts such as you." Bulma was about ready to slap the bitch in the face when the school nurse came in.

"What's going on here?" she said shocked

The girls looked at her. "You know what? I don't give Jack shit about you **_or_** him. Yamcha, in case you haven't noticed, we're over. Happy fucking, Rebecca." She said in a fake sweet voice. She stormed out and was on her way to French.

"Bulma, vous êtes en retard." Said the French teacher

("Bulma, you're late")

"Je m'ennuie désole." Bulma replied

("I'm sorry miss.")

"Très bien, prenez votre siege"

("Very well, take your seat")

Bulma made her way to the only seat available in the class.

"How was that baka boyfriend of yours?" asked Vegeta as Bulma sat beside him.

"Ex boyfriend"

"For how long?" he said scowling

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"It means that you, being the idiot you are, always end up crawling back to him."

Bulma was about to snap back at him, when she realised just how right he was. She looked down at her hands sadly. Vegeta immediately felt sorry for what he said, but had no intention of showing it. Bulma, not wanting to end up with Yamcha again, said "Well don't let me."

"What!?"

"You're right about me always going back to that man slut. I'm tired of it. I want you to stop me from ever getting back together with him."

Vegeta liked the sound of this. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that you do what ever you can to prevent me from taking him back. Talk me out of it somehow. And when Yamcha does what he normally does, showering me with gifts and apologies till I take him back, threaten to beat him up or something."

"Okay, deal. But what do I get out of it."

"Are you serious? Can't you just do me this one little favour?" Bulma pouted her lips and gave him puppy dog eyes while clinging onto his arm. "Pwitty pwitty p-wease wit a che-wy on top?" she said in a baby voice

Vegeta smirked at her face. **'She's so adorable when she does this.'** "Um... no."

Bulma frowned an adorable frown and whined "Oh come on Vegeta vegetable?"

"No! And don't call me that."

Bulma clung onto his arm even more, barely paying attention to the teacher. She was saying something about an all paid trip to Paris for the students that get the highest marks in their French exams. **'Got it!'** she thought. "How 'bout I tutor you in French?"

"Why the hell would I want that?"

"Okay, I'll make you another deal. You help me with Yamcha, and I'll tutor you in all the subjects you suck at. And if you don't at least get a B, then I'll take you on a shopping spree where I'll buy you anything you want as long as it doesn't surpass 10 thousand."

"20 thousand"

"Um... 15"

"Okay"

"Deal?"

"Deal"

* * *

It was third period in art. The teacher wasn't there yet, so the room was in chaos. Paper aeroplanes were being thrown randomly and pencils and erasers were flying across the classroom. The gang had already taken their usual seats at the back of the class. All were there but Yamcha.

"So... how's everyone's day been so far?" said Bulma, desperately trying to avoid the topic of Yamcha

Radditz frowned "I already got thrown out of class in History."

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you put a bunch of thumbtacks on the teacher's seat." Said Krillin

"Shut it, chrome dome!"

"You didn't." Said Bulma laughing

"He sure did." Said 17 "Then Mr. Duke dragged him out of class by the ear."

Everyone burst out in laughter at the thought. They then exchanged stories of what had happened in their classes.

Their happy conversation quickly turned sour when a familiar voice came from behind them. "Hey guys"

Nobody responded. "Yo, what's your problem?" his arm was around Rebecca's waist.

He was about to sit down when Vegeta said, "That seat's saved."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard."

Yamcha was about to pick a fight when Goku stepped in. "Um... Yamcha, don't take this personally... we uh... well we just don't think it would be appropriate if you and Rebecca sat here."

"What!?"

"You are NOT going to sit here with that slut, you jackass." Said 18 with venom in her tone.

Yamcha was about to put up a fight when the sir entered. Yamcha glared daggers at each and every one of them before sitting across the room with Rebecca.

"Morning class" said Mr. Sax "Okay, let's get to it. We're going to start the here off with clay models. It will be for marks, so please put some effort into it. You can make anything you wish. Please come and collect the clay here."

* * *

Just then, Mr. Sax said "Okay class, the bell will ring in five minutes. If your sculpture is complete, please place it into the kiln. If not, put it into one of the clear bags so that it will stay moist, and place it on this table."

Majority of the class went to the bags. Tomikoh, Vegeta, Radditz, and Bulma, went to the kiln.

Surely enough, within five minutes, the bell rang for first interval. Vegeta and Bulma both groaned, realising they had to go to Mr. A's class.

"Let's go, woman." Said Vegeta with his arms crossed

"Hn"

* * *

**A/U: This one's not that interesting, but stay tuned, there's a fight scene coming up!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hook-ups and strikes from behind

It was a brisk walk. The others headed towards the cafeteria while Bulma and Vegeta made their way to the classroom.

They walked in as Mr. A stood up.

"Oh good. There's the broom." He gestured to the broom. "Here are two gum scrapers. I'm going to leave now, but if the floors not swept, the board not cleaned, and at least eight desks cleaned of gum and writing, I'll double the amount of time you have to do this. You may leave fifteen minutes before the bell rings, got it."

Vegeta grunted, answering for both of them.

"Good." Mr. A said, exiting the room

"At least we get to leave fifteen minutes early." Said Bulma, trying to think positive.

"Hn"

Bulma sighed and tossed Vegeta the broom.

"Why do I have to sweep while you clean the board?" Vegeta was scowling.

"Coz I don't like sweeping."

"Yeah, and it's my favourite time passer." He said sarcastically. He began sweeping from the back of the class. He was done in about ten minutes.

"The guy tells us to clean the desks of writing and doesn't give us anything to clean with. That makes sense."

Bulma slid out from under the desk and gave a stretch that Vegeta, or any guy for that matter, would have paid to see. She sighed putting down the gum scraper. "Then go to the storage room and get some stuff."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Well if you'd rather stay here and scrape gum from the desks while I go, be my guest." She held out the scraper to him.

"Fine, I'll get the stuff."

"Thanks Vegeta vegetable."

"Woman! What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Will you just go already? Oh – and can you stop by the vending machine?" she rummaged through her bag before finding a purse and took out some coins and a note. "Can you get me a soda and a packet of chips and whatever chocolates they have?"

"Sure, but I'm using the change for myself just so you know."

"Whatever"

Vegeta smirked when she bent over to go back to her gum scraping. **_'Kami, she has a nice ass.'_** He left the room to go to the storage closet.

Vegeta opened the door, only to find a two half naked students making out.

The girl screamed.

Yamcha looked furious. "What the hell!"

Vegeta scowled and returned a look of fury. "Sorry. I was hoping to get some stuff from the storage closet, not see an episode on national geographic of apes mating."

Without hesitation, Yamcha lunged forward, knocking Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta easily kicked him off and was about to counter attack when two of Yamcha's friends, Billy and Damien, came by, and hit Vegeta in the head from the back. The blow didn't seem to have much effect on him. He turned and gave a kick towards Billy, hitting him with perfect aim in the jaw. Billy stumbled backwards into the lockers. By now a group of chanting people had surrounded them. Vegeta had his attention set on Damien, but Yamcha took the opportunity to kick him in the back. Vegeta fell forward, about to hit the ground face first. Before his body could make contact with the floor, Damien did, and punched upright, hitting Vegeta square in the jaw. He arched his back and fell to the floor. He could hear Yamcha's laughter from behind him. Before he could get up, he felt a foot making contact with his ribs and heard Billy say, "Just returning the favour."

Vegeta, ignoring the pain, jumped up, punched Damien in the stomach and jaw, and then slammed his elbow into Billy's ribs. He knew Yamcha would make an attack on him, so he swung around with his fist out. Surely enough, his hand made contact with Yamcha's cheek.

Once again, Billy and Damien came from behind and grabbed Vegeta's arms before he could take a swing. They held his arms behind his back in such a way, that if he tried to escape, it would mean severe damage. Yamcha smirked. He took a few swings at Vegeta. Six side punches in a row on his cheek bones, and one making contact with his lower jaw, and then one on the side of his mouth. He elbowed and kicked him in the stomach.

Vegeta spat at him. "Coward!"

"Coward?" Yamcha gave a kick to his ribs while Billy and Damien were laughing hysterically.

"Who the hell needs someone to hold his opponent down to fight him? You're just too shit scared to fight me man on man, face to face, and not have to constantly hit from behind like the little bitch you are."

Yamcha kicked Vegeta in the jaw, sending Vegeta's head back, and again in the stomach. Vegeta coughed up blood. He was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Let him go. He's no fun anymore." Said Yamcha, sliding his arm around Rebecca's waist.

Billy and Damien did as they were told, but not before ramming Vegeta's head into the nearest locker. They walked away laughing as the crowd quickly dispersed after getting death glares from Vegeta, which even in his current state, were just as effective.

Vegeta sat on the floor, breathing heavily and staring daggers at anyone who dare look at him. A few minutes had passed before he decided to get up. It took a few more minutes to get back to Mr. A's classroom. He walked slowly, desperately trying to ignore the pains throughout his upper body and face.

Bruises were forming and blood was gushing from cuts. There was a bump developing where he was rammed into the locker. His arms hurt like hell due to Billy and Damien's grip.

**_'Stupid coward. I swear. He'll get what's coming to him_**.'

Vegeta ducked into the classroom. There, he saw Bulma, back faced towards him. It looked as though she'd just finished the gum scraping.

"'Bout time," she said, back still faced towards him. "What the hell took-" she turned around. "OH MY GOD, VEGETA! What the hell happened to you?"

She rushed over to inspect his wounds.

"Doesn't matter."

"What do you mean "Doesn't matter"? Of course it matters. You're going to the infirmary right now!"

"I'm fine, woman."

"No, you're not. Now you are going to the infirmary, even if I have to drag your ass there myself. Got it?"

"I'm fine-" the bell rang. "See. It's fourth period, let's just go."

"It's Study Hall. We can miss it." Bulma grabbed her handbag. She tossed the scrapers onto Mr. A's desk and quickly took Vegeta's bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Come on."

"I don't need to."

Instead of shouting, Bulma said quietly, "Vegeta, please, **_please _**stop being so stubborn and just come with me.

Vegeta looked at those oceanic eyes and gave in. He sighed "Okay."

Bulma gave a small smile. "Now what the hell happened?"

Vegeta sighed. He really didn't want her to know that Yamcha beat him up.

"Fine, don't tell me. At least you're going to the infirmary."

* * *

**A/U: Okay. Veghead's obviously not that easy to take down in the show, but Bulma is upset when he gets hurt in the show, so I'm not that off with the characters.**

**Other than that, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/U: Got ten reviews. YAY!**

**And in honour of getting into the double digits, I'm giving you double chapters today:)**

**Thanks, you super awesome reviewers. You're the best!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Ice-packs

The infirmary was as dull as always. The nurse wasn't even there, so Bulma ended up tending to his wounds herself.

"This is going to sting a little." She said in a quiet tone. She applied some of the disinfectant to the cut on his lip and right cheek. It didn't seem to affect him much. She dabbed the cotton ball over the cuts to clean them properly. She left the cut on his lip uncovered but put plasters, just big enough for the cuts, over the slit on his cheeks. "Take off your shirt?"

"Well, isn't someone horny?" He smirked

"Glad your sense of humour is still intact."

Vegeta chuckled and slowly took his shirt off. There were lots of bruises forming and a rip in the skin by his abdomen.

"Ouch" said Bulma

"No shit."

"Well, it's not fatal or anything, but you should still go to the doctor to get you internally checked."

Vegeta grunted. Bulma put more of the disinfectant to a clean piece of cotton. She barely grazed his skin when he breathed in deeply and let out a hissing noise.

"Sorry if that hurt."

"It's fine"

Bulma carried on with what she was doing. "Only you, Vegeta Ouji."

"What?"

"Only you could manage to land yourself in the infirmary after picking a fight not even halfway through the first school day of the year."

"I wasn't the one who started it."

"Then who? And how did they manage to get **_YOU_** so banged up."

"I went to the storage room, and I found Yamcha and that Rebecca slut hooking up. He pissed me off, I called him an ape, and then he attacked me. I would have beaten him if two of his goons hadn't struck me from behind. When I was attacking them, Yamcha hit me from behind and visa versa. Eventually, the two guys, Billy and Damien, just held my arms behind my back while Yamcha had his fun. Then when he was done, he ordered them to drop me claiming 'he's no fun anymore'. They did what he said only after ramming my head into the nearest locker."

"Asshole!" she shouted "And who the hell hits from behind?"

"I know"

Bulma sighed. She'd finished cleaning and bandaging the open wounds and was now focussing on the bruises and bumps.

"Aren't you done yet?" he asked impatiently

"No. Besides, it would be better if you just rest for a while. Lay down."

"For how long?"

"'Til I say so"

"Hn"

Bulma went in search of ice-packs and came back with a handful. She began to strategically place the ice-packs on the bruised areas of his chest. He was just staring at her, ignoring the coldness. He liked the way she lightly pressed his skin to check where the bruises were.

Bulma was really enjoying herself playing nurse to him. **_'He's ripped, like a Greek God. Ugrh, I'd just love to throw him down, run my fingers all over him, kiss his chest... WHAT THE HELL! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST THOUGHT THAT! HE'S VEGETA, _****VEGETA! ****_KAMI, THIS IS INSANE! This is the same guy that just sticks around girls for sex. The same guy that's been a complete ass since middle school. The same guy that you had a crush on in Kindergarten and primary school. OH COME ON, BULMA! Stop thinking about things that happened forever ago.' _**

"Are there any other bruised areas on your chest?" she asked.

"No"

She moved up towards his face and gently rested her hand on his cheek while looking down at him. **_'And his face. Kami he's gorgeous. And I love the way his hair just seems to ignore gravity. He's so fucking hot. BULMA!' _**

"What?" he asked

"Huh? Oh – nothing. Here." She held up and ice-pack to his cheek. She took his hand and showed him where to keep it. She placed another one on his other cheek and did the same thing.

Bulma chuckled.

"What now?" Vegeta smirked at her, or at least he tried to.

"You just look really funny with an ice-pack on both of your cheeks."

"Whatever"

Bulma gently placed another ice-pack onto the already forming bump and kept it there.

"Is that everything?" she asked

"There are some spots on my back but that should be alright."

"No, just wait." Bulma left coming with more ice-packs. "Where?"

"Um... In the middle of my back, the back of my neck, and my right shoulder."

Bulma quickly placed the ice-packs in the positions Vegeta told her, so he could just lay on them, and went back to holding the ice to his head while stroking his hair and smiling down at him.

"So..." he said awkwardly

"Hn"

"When does my tutoring begin?"

"Today" she replied

"Today!?"

"Yes. First I'm gonna take you to the hospital, just to make sure everything's okay. Then we're going to the library or to one of our houses, depending on how you're feeling."

"You sure are organised."

"No duh"

"What about 17, Blondie, and the harpy?"

"**_CHICHI_** is going with Goku today. And maybe Tomikoh can drop 17 and 18 off in your car."

"What? No! No way in hell is **_SHE_** driving my car."

"She's your sister."

"But still. **_NOBODY_** drives **_MY_** car."

"Huh"

"Plus, I have to pick up some people, and Tomikoh can't do it coz she'll probably forget where to go."

"Then I'll pick them up and stuff. You just tell me where to go."

"Fine."

* * *

Sixth period, Home Economics

"Hey, why aren't Bulma and Vegeta here?" asked Goku

"I dunno." Said 17

They sat down in pairs at the tables of the Home Economics room.

"I don't think it was a fair fight." A girl behind them said.

"Yea, I mean... he was held down by two guys while he was getting the living shit kicked out of him." A brunette replied

"What? There was a fight?" asked 18 turning to face the girls

"Whoa. You guys seriously didn't hear about it?"

"About what?"

Billy and Damien strolled into the noisy room laughing. Most of the class's attention was drawn to them, including 17, 18, Goku, and Chichi's.

They were soon followed in by Yamcha and Rebecca also cackling. The laughing group's eyes immediately fell upon the four seated.

"Hey guys" Yamcha was smirking. Rebecca came from behind him and stood by him with the same look on her face.

"Where's the rest of your little **_gang_**?" she asked slyly

"What's it to you, whore?" 18 looked just about ready to scratch Rebecca's eyes out.

Rebecca was just about to start an all round bitch fight before Yamcha cut in. "Where's Vegeta?"

"Why do you care?" 17 asked

"Oh, you know, just wanted to make sure he didn't have brain damage or anything like that." Said Rebecca

"He probably did have brain damage even before our little match." Damien was now chuckling

"What the hell are you fuckers talking about?!"

17 practically shouted

"Never mind. He's probably in the infirmary getting his boo boos tended to." Rebecca started laughing viciously

"You little bitch!" 17 got up with his fists clenched

"Oh come on, what kind of man hits a lady?" said Billy

"Not me. But thankfully I don't see any women in front of me."

"And you three cowards should be the last to talk about what men should do." The brunette they were talking to earlier said.

"Oh?" said Yamcha with an eyebrow raised.

"Yea. You knew you wouldn't even have been able to land a punch on Vegeta unless you had two knuckle heads hold him down for you." The blonde said

"Not to mention that all the attacks you were able to land on him before he was held down was from behind. Some man." The brunette was staring daggers at him

"You did what?!" shouted Goku with clenched fists

"You sure are one asshole to do that." Said Chichi

"Shut up you stupid bitch. My Yamcha's no coward. Your friend was just too weak to beat him." Rebecca was holding onto Yamcha's arm and Yamcha looked kind of annoyed

"Oh please. This is Vegeta we're talking about. He might not be my favourite person in the world but I'd be the first to admit that he's probably the strongest guy in the school." Chichi was also standing now.

"Ha, as if." Rebecca spat out

"Actually yes. Even Goku couldn't beat him once." Said 18

"Well then I guess that makes Goku a puss too."

"It wasn't a fair fight, bitch." 17 looked ready to throttle her

"Sure it was."

"Yea, why don't we hold you down while 18 rearranges your face; we'll see what you think about 'fair' then." Rebecca cringed at Chichi's words

"Shut up, you slut."

"Yea sure. Chichi, the girl who's stayed together with her first boyfriend since seventh grade, compared to the girl who was hooking up with someone **_else's_** boyfriend within **_one hour_** of the first day of school, and Chichi comes out as the slut." 17 was furious. **_'Not only did Yamcha and those other bastards put my best friend in the hospital, but now Yamcha's most recent whore is calling my friend a slut.'_**

"Shut up!" Rebecca shouted

"Why? Can't face that I'm right?"

"Shut **_up_**!"

"Oh look guys. I think my brother broke her. She's like a broken record, saying the same thing over and over again." 18 and the others started laughing. Soon the whole class, who'd been paying much attention to the conversation, broke out in laughter.

Rebecca's face turned three shades of red before she stormed out. She turned at the door. "You and your group of skanks and assholes are gonna pay for this. Including Vegeta and that blue-haired bitch."

Yamcha didn't bother following her. He obviously just considered her to be a good fuck.

* * *

**A/U: I know, I know. Vegeta's being treated like an absolute baby. But no worriesJ. When he's all healed up, he'll be back to "I don't take shit from nobody".**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/U: Here's the extra chapter. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter Six

Vegeta said Bulma had a **_what?_**

The bell for the end of fifth period had already rung. Bulma stayed with Vegeta making conversation with him to keep him entertained. His eye began swelling up but thanks to the ice packs, it went down rather quickly. Now there were just a few purple and blue bruises. It was pretty bad but it should have been a lot worse. The bump on his head had also gone down but it did still hurt.

The coldness of the ice-packs was really starting to get to Vegeta. His eyes started drooping. Bulma noticed this. "I think you should get some sleep."

"Nah. I'm fine." His eyes were half closed

"Yea. Here in the infirmary, all blue with bruises." She said sarcastically

"May be so. But at least I'm my favourite colour."

Bulma laughed at his interesting method of looking on the bright side.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"You've hated me ever since the start of high school."

"That's because you were a dick."

"Still am."

"True. But I got used to it. And you're not **_that _**bad." Bulma smiled down at him "And then there's that my-family-hates-your-family-thing."

"But you're friends with my sister."

"Well she didn't say that I was an ass behind my back within the first two hours of our first day of high school."

"When did I say that?"

"You know. You and 17 were in the lunch line, and I was a little bit behind you when you said 'Bulma's an ass'"

"You heard wrong."

"Oh did I now?"

"Yep"

"Well then what did you say?"

Vegeta blushed ferociously. Thanks to the ice packs Bulma didn't see. "Well, I... uh... I -"

"Spit it out!"

"Isaidyouhadasweetass." He mumbled

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that."

**"I SAID YOU HAD A SWEET ASS!"**

"_**WHAT?!**_" Bulma couldn't help but smile. Then she just burst out into laughter.

"Hey. Come on." Vegeta cheeks were like tomatoes thanks to all the blushing "Stop laughing!"

"I... I-" more laughter "I can't." Bulma then pulled away from him and doubled back. She was laughing so hard that she lost her balance and toppled off the bed.

Vegeta managed to sit up and look down at her. "That's what you get."

Bulma stood up, still chuckling. "I can't believe you said that."

"Can't believe I said you had a sweet ass, or can't believe I actually gave you a compliment."

"Both, I guess."

Vegeta was leaning back on his hands, still sitting up. Bulma, now standing, made her way to the bed, moved the rather flat looking pillow aside, and sat in its place with her back against the wall.

"And what do you think you're doing?" asked Vegeta with a smirk on his face.

"It's not particularly comfortable sitting on the edge of the bed with half of my **_sweet ass _**off of it."

Vegeta scowled at her and she chuckled.

"Just lie down." She said

Vegeta did as he was told and lay back. He was kind of uncomfortable at first, but he soon relaxed with his head resting on her lap as she gently stroked his hair, and let consciousness drift away from him.

* * *

Vegeta woke to the loud trilling of the bell, indicating the start of break.

He groaned.

"Why hello, Sleeping Beauty."

Vegeta looked up to see two ocean blue eyes staring at him, and the most stunning smile ever. He blinked several times then sat up. "What happened?" he moaned "Where are we?"

"We're in the infirmary, remember?"

Vegeta thought for a while, "Oh yea. I remember now." A flash of anger then swept through Vegeta.

"How you feeling?" she asked him

Before Vegeta could answer, a loud grumbling came from his stomach. "Hungry" he said smiling

Bulma laughed. "What you want?"

"Um... five hotdogs, three hamburgers, two corndogs with chilli source, and a coke."

"It's a wonder you, Goku and Radditz aren't walking blobs."

"Tomikoh too, and you can also have a pretty big appetite sometimes."

"I do not."

"Oh yes you do."

"I do not have an appetite like you, pig."

"Don't call me a pig, pig."

"But you are one."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"I have a four year old brother just as stubborn as me. I could do this all day."

"You have a brother?"

"Sheesh. You really don't know me at all."

"Guess not." Bulma sighed

"Oh well. Can you get my food now?" Vegeta sat up so she could get up.

Bulma sighed. "Why of cause you're Majesty." She said mockingly

Vegeta, deciding to have a sense of humour at that moment, played along with the little charade. "Good. Now be gone faithful servant." Vegeta pointed to the door dramatically.

"Of cause my Lord." Bulma gave a courtesy before boldly exiting the room.

* * *

"Shouldn't we be checking up on Vegeta instead of waiting in the lunch line?" 17 asked

"The guy's missed first interval, and after taking a beating he'll be in a pissy mood." Said Goku "What do you think a pissed off **_and_** hungry Vegeta will do to us if we don't bring the guy some food?"

17 thought about it and two seconds later said "You're right, I don't wanna die before the first day of school even ends."

"I thought so."

"What are we gonna do about Yamcha, we can't just let him get away with this?' said Chichi

"You're right. Someone's gotta teach that dick a lesson." 18 started to crack her knuckles

"I'm pretty sure Yamcha's number one on the beat-into-a-fucking-pulp list" 17 moved about a step forward when he noticed Tomikoh and Aurora. "Hey! Guys!"

The girls looked over at him and smiled. They quickly walked towards the group. "Hey guys." Said Tomikoh

"You seem rather cheery considering your brother's in the infirmary." Said 18

"What?! How the hell does **_he_** end up in the infirmary? He's stronger than anyone in this school."

The group then began telling Tomikoh of what they knew.

* * *

**A/U: I know it's not a very good ending to the chapter. But don't worry, the next one's got a group of bitches. *Evil laugh***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this chappie's so short. I'll try an****d**** update tomorrow or later today.**

**Please review.**

Chapter Seven

Velociraptors in heels

Bulma walked briskly through the crowds of people in the hallways. She turned a corner into an empty passage, and who other to bump into other the Rebecca.

Bulma growled under her breath. She didn't want to keep Vegeta waiting too long, so she stepped aside to walk around Rebecca.

"Hey, bitch? Where'd you think you're going?" Rebecca had her gang of best bitch sluts with her; Gina, Jess, Tara, and Stephanie.

Bulma ignored her and kept walking.

"Hey, you stupid bitch! She's talking to you." Gina was wearing fishnet stockings, a red mini skirt, a black top, a pair of black heeled boots, and a, probably fake, leather jacket. She could so pass for a hooker.

Bulma kept walking. She felt two hands fall upon her right arm. Bulma's arm was jerked and she was swung around and slammed against the locker. Before Bulma could move, Tara put her hands firmly on her shoulders, holding her back against the lockers.

Tara was staring her brutally in the eyes. "Are you deaf or something?"

Bulma squirmed to try and get free. "Get off me, you stupid skank!" she yelled. That immediately got Bulma a smack in the face.

"Make me?" The group laughed.

"If you don't get off of me right now, I swear I'll..."

"You'll what?" asked Rebecca with arched eyebrows. "You gonna call your boyfriend? Oh, that's right... he's mine now."

The girls giggled ferociously. They reminded Bulma of a pack of Velociraptors. They all had the attitude for it.

She hated them with everything in her. Every school had its bitches, whores, the chick bully, the pretty mean girls, and then there's the all 'round stupid sluts who have no chance after graduating or even graduating at all.

The Velociraptor Skanks applied for all of those things.

Tara. She was definitely the bully. She had black hair into a boy cut. She was fair skinned with curves and all. She was pretty, yes. But most people overlooked that because she's such a bitch. She was wearing a tattered denim shorts, a black sweater with a karate dojo logo on it, and a pair of neon green All Stars.

Gina was the whore. Not just in the way that she dressed, but the actual fact that she _**was really**_ a whore. She once had sex with Billy 'cause he offered to by her a pair of _**shoes**_ that she liked. And she'd also slept with Mr. Louis for an A in her history essay. She backs her whore habits up with the attitude of a lion and a set of manicured nails ready to scratch anyone's eyes out. Her hair was dyed blond and her make-up sure looked like that of a prostitute. She wasn't exactly beautiful; just pretty enough for some horny guy to fuck. Of cause she'd only agree if the guy had at least fifty bucks in his pocket. Over priced if you ask me.

Jess, Rebecca's right-hand bitch. Chocolate brown hair, matching eyes, tanned skin. She's basically always at Rebecca's side. Last year three children transferred just because she was constantly teasing them and shit like that. It doesn't stop with teasing though. She's also the occasional prank-puller. She once sealed a girl's locker shut with chewed gum, just because the girl accidently bumped into her. She also likes keying messages into people's cars. And the worst thing would have to be her famous Candy Slap. If you get Candy Slapped by her, you must have _**really**_ pissed her off. If she Candy Slaps you, there will usually be a cherry red handprint in it's place for a few hours, then it'll start turning blue, then purple, then you'll eventually be left with a big black bruise on the left side of your face for two weeks at least.

Then there's Stephanie. Stephanie has Barbie blond hair, pink lips, fair skin, curves, blue eyes, and a beautiful face. She was drop dead gorgeous, absolutely perfect. Okay, not perfect. She's so stupid she makes Goku look like a genius. The only reason she got out of primary school, was 'cause the desks were getting to big for her. She's turning twenty-two this year, and she's still in her third here of high school. Last year, the teacher asked her what the capital of America was, and she said 'A'. Then the teacher asked her if she knew who the president was and she said 'Michael Jackson'.

And then of cause, the leader of the Velociraptor Skanks, Rebecca. There are no words for her. She's absolutely insane. She extremely jealous, possessive, bitchy, slutty, and she always gets her revenge. The rich, spoilt brat. Not someone you want to get on the bad side of, which sadly for Bulma, she already had.

"Let me go!" Bulma managed to pull free and she swung her arm and it hit Gina square in the face. It didn't hurt or anything, but it still got them all _**very**_ pissed. Bulma ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran back the way she came 'til she got to the hallway again. She turned around only to see the V Skanks still chasing her. She ran through crowds of people, just managing to lose them. Still terrified that they'd catch up, she kept running.

'_**Why the hell did I wear heels today?' **_Bulma stumbled at the door to the infirmary but managed not to fall. She barged through the door only to see an infuriated Vegeta, standing in front of Billy and Damien.

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Two horny morons

"Of cause my Lord." Bulma gave a courtesy before boldly exiting the room.

Vegeta was leaning back on his hands for a few minutes, just thinking.

Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted when the door of the infirmary swung open and Billy and Damien strolled in with sly grins on their faces. Vegeta swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat upright.

"What the hell do you assholes want?" he asked angrily

"We just wanted to see that you were okay." Billy said in a fake sweet voice

"I'll bet." Vegeta stood up with white-knuckled fists

"Okay. We didn't come to check if you were okay." Damien said

"Yea, we honestly don't give a fuck." Billy smirked

"Really we came to give you a message." Said Damien "Sonic the Hedgehog wants his hairstyle back." The two started laughing.

"You two shit bags better watch out after I'm healed."

"Ooh, I'm scared." Damien said sarcastically

"And what you gonna do now? You're not healed yet." Billy took a step closer to Vegeta who had his fists clenched and a look of fury on his face.

Before a fight could brake out, Bulma barged into the room panting.

"Well, well, well." Damien said slyly

Billy took a few steps towards Bulma 'til he was right in front of her. "What do we have here?"

"Get away from me." Bulma said shaky.

"Hn, I think someone's scared. Let me make you feel better." Billy then grabbed Bulma's backside and pulled her closer towards him 'til his crotch was touching her.

"Get the hell off of her!" Vegeta yelled. He tried to make an attack but was held back by Damien.

Bulma was terrified. She was desperately trying to get free of him but nothing was working, he was too strong. Tears filled her eyes as she struggled.

"Aw come on, I bet you're one hell of a fuck." He then started banging his crotch against her.

Damien laughed evilly and said "Hey dude, don't be so greedy."

"Ha, as if."

While the two started squabbling over the near to tears Bulma, Vegeta had gotten a ceramic bowl from the nurse's desk and slammed it hard against Damien's head. Damien was knocked to the floor. He was confused and couldn't even stand properly.

"You and your dipshit friend better get the hell out of here or I _**will**_ bash your fucking skulls in."

Billy didn't argue. The look in Vegeta's eyes looked as though he would kill them both right there and then. Billy draped his friends arm over his shoulder. Before he exited the room he came over to Bulma. He eyed her up and down before smirking. "Your boyfriend can't protect you forever."

The second the door closed, Bulma ran into Vegeta's arms and burst into tears.

Vegeta instinctively rapped his arms around the sobbing beauty. Yes his chest and arms hurt like hell, but he ignored the pain for the embrace. "Sh, it's okay, they're gone. They're not going to touch you ever again."

"You promise?" she managed to choke out.

"Yes, Bulma. I swear I'll never let them come near you. I'll protect you, I promise."

Vegeta began running his fingers gently through her aqua hair. Before Bulma knew it, her legs gave 'way and Vegeta had scooped her into his arms and was carrying her to the bed. He gently seated her down. She once again embraced him. She sobbed into the crook of his neck as he continued to hold her and stroke her hair.

A few minutes had passed. Bulma had stopped crying but still kept hold of Vegeta. Vegeta remained as he was, holding her, stroking her hair, and whispering words of comfort. Everything Vegeta did made Bulma feel safe. That no matter what, he would protect her. He'd proven that when he'd been able to get Damien ad Billy to back off, even in his current state.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, still holding her.

Bulma didn't say anything but he felt her shrug.

"Why'd you come back to the infirmary so quickly?" Vegeta leaned back against the wall.

Bulma then adjusted herself slightly and responded. "I... I just... Ugrh, today's just not my day."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well first I get into a big ass fight with my boyfriend, then when I go to apologise, 'though he should have, I find him hooking up with some slut. So basically not even one hour into the day and I already lost my boyfriend."

"A crappy boyfriend."

"Yes, I suppose that was more of a good thing than bad then."

"Yea"

"Anyway. I've gotten Saturday detention and all of my first intervals taken. I guess that was sort of my fault though.

"Then I'm just minding my own business when I run into Rebecca and her group of skanks. I then get smacked and threatened for no reason - "

"What?!"

"Tara. She smacked me in the face for calling her a skank 'cause she pinned me to the wall and wouldn't let me go."

"She had you pinned to the wall?!" Vegeta sounded alarmed.

"Yea, I got away but hit Gina in the face in doing so. It didn't even hurt her but they got really pissed so I ran."

Vegeta held her tighter. "I'm sorry."

"Not like it's your fault." Bulma nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. "Thank you, Vegeta. You've been so nice to me this whole time. And what you did with Damien and Billy – thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"You can always count on me."

A/N: Review


End file.
